The Crown- A Keadlyn Ending (Rewrite)
by C.Patton
Summary: For all you Keadlyn fans who although you loved the crown and the selection series as a whole wished for a different ending as far as Eadlyn's choice went here you go. All rights go to Kiera Cass and I don't own any of the characters or rights to the selection series. So even though I love Kiera Cass this is just how I wish this book was written.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Four weeks! it's been four weeks and my mother is just now starting to recover. The selection naturally was put on hold and the boys were not to disturb the royal family. However as was expected many of them were upset with the single exception from that rule, Kile Woodwork.

The selection was put on hold, but Kile has been there for me. I can't help it he is just so… ugh! I'm not supposed to feel these things, think these things, want these things! I know I promised myself that I would be engaged by the end of my selection, but never in a million years did I think, correction dream or want it to be Kile woodwork!

Last week especially…

 _"You know I was waiting for you to come knock at my door"_

 _"Oh? How did you know I would come?"_

 _"Because with Ahren gone I'm the closet thing you have to him. I mean we were friends and…"_

 _"Kile, I came for you. I don't care about Ahren being gone, I mean yeah it hurts and we still haven't been able to get a hold of him, but I came for you."_

 _"Me? What are you expecting some more kisses because my lips are a bit dry and could use some dampening" Oh my god! Did he really just say that? Has he truthfully not figured out that I care for him, that he and my mother are all I think about these days, that I ache to be near him 24/7?_

 _"Kile, as much as I enjoy kissing you… I'm here for more than that. I also like talking to you or just simply being in your arms, especially now."_

 _"Eady, I was kidding," He quietly chuckled "I was trying to make light of what is happening right now. In retrospect probably not the best idea but, Ugh! I'm so about to make a fool of myself"._

 _"Um… trust me I've known you all my life. You've already made a fool of yourself". As I said it I hope his response would be him admitting he has feelings for me, for which my response would be to tell him I do as well._

 _"Eady," He took my hands in his "After your brother leaving with Camille and seeing how distraught your father is about her majesty," here it comes… "I realized that if anything were to happen to you I'd feel the same way or if you were ready and you wanted to I would elope with you right now. I love you Eadlyn Schreave"._

 _" I love you too Kile woodwork". He dropped my hands and wrapped his arms firmly around my waist pulling me towards him faster than I thought humanly possible. Before I could even finish that part we were kissing, not like before this time more passionately like neither of us had eaten and our only way to survive was to kiss. I can't explain it well enough and that was a terrible analogy but it truly felt like we needed to be kissing and that we were the only two people on earth._

 _His lips parted just as mine did and I could feel his tongue. Not that I had ever been shy not with him at least but kissing him like this seemed to have taken away all of my restrictions and I was being completely un-lady like as I started to undo his tie and throw it across the floor._

 _"Excuse me but I believe there is some information" I cut him off before he could continue._

 _"Tames, your middle name, is Tames. It's your mother's maiden name"_

 _"And yours is shalom, after your late grandfather". Now I was unbuttoning his shirt and wrapping my legs around his waist as we slowly wandered over to the bed._

 _He was beginning to pull off my dress after I had successfully removed his shirt when we both pulled back and started to laugh._

 _"why is this so funny?" I asked even though I knew why._

 _"Well that is due to the fact that even though we are in love we can't do anything yet because the selection is on hold which means you can't end it and get married. Thus being said, we cannot be married and engaged and so if we go any farther we are breaking the law"_

 _"Right, and it's my job as heir and my father's job as king to enforce those laws. Henceforth I'm dangerously close to breaking my own law and even though I wish to desperately won't"._

 _"I love you"_

 _"I love you too."_

A sudden knock at my door awakened me from my memory.

"You may enter," I state with authority not even bothering to ask who is at my door.

"Um… thanks. That felt really weird knocking on your door, not to mention a little painful with this gold band on my finger".

"Ahren!," I rushed over to him knocking over a book as I did so and flew into his arms.

"I missed you too, Eady," I suddenly remembered Mom and I wondered if he knew. So I barked up the courage to ask him.

"have you seen anyone else?"

"No, Camille and I arrived and I practically bolted to your room," he said as if I should be happy I was the first one he came to.

"There's something you should know".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Mommy!" Ahren could barely get the words out he was sobbing. I was almost sobbing too but for a different reason. She looked soo much better! I couldn't believe my eyes I saw her just yesterday but today… She was still very pale and the grey in her hair was still showing but the color was returning to her face and her eyes were a bright, vibrant blue. With that I couldn't hold them in and the tears started to slowly stream down my face out of pure joy.

"Mom, you look like yourself again. Your eyes and your skin you are even smiling".

"What are you talking about Eadlyn! Mom looks terrible and I can not believe you would say that".

"Ahren! You have not even been at the palace for more than 20 minutes and already you have freaked out on your sister, insulted your mother, and have forced me to ask you to leave and insure your wife is settled in".

"No, dad, please let me talk to him".

"5 minutes, you get 5 minutes and if his attitude isn't different he will not be able to see your mother until he can help her improve instead of tear her down". After that Dad walked Ahren and I out and put a timer on his watch. He was very serious about this whole five minutes thing. I giggled just a tad at that, thankfully no one noticed otherwise I would be having a long talk with my father about controlling my emotions. Something I haven't been able to do since I released them.

"After mom's heart attack she was immediately rushed into surgery after many hours in the waiting room we were able to see her but she wouldn't wake up for many more hours. When Dad and I walked in alone since Kaden and Osten agreed they wouldn't be able to handle it, she was so pale she was borderline green," I stopped for a moment as tears slid down my face, "s-she was so frail and l-l-looked so weak, Dad instantly broke down. All I could do was stare at her and wish I could switch places with her. She hadn't done anything wrong and I f-felt as if I deserved it more. Then I realized that hearing of your spontaneous marriage was what finally pushed her over the edge, You were the reason she had a heart attack. Yet still today when you arrived I brought you to see her and you had the nerve, the audacity to tell me that I was in the wrong?"

"I didn't mean it like that Eady"

"No! you don't get to speak. Not until I'm finished telling you why your wrong. Today Mom has color in her face, she smiled, and her eyes are a vibrant blue. She has been pale since her surgery, she hasn't smiled since her surgery, and her eyes have been grey since the moment, the moment she woke up in the hospital wing. So your wrong, Mom doesn't look terrible she looks freaking amazing."

"I'm so sorry Eady, if I had known I would have come home sooner, I wouldn't have said any of those things," I could tell he had more to say but he couldn't get it out. In that moment I knew that I had gotten through to him and that he was going to be the most supportive family member history had ever seen.

As Ahren and I walked in I wasn't surprised to see , however to see Kile talking to my mom as if she were an old friend made my heart skip a beat. He was here and he was talking to my parents and he was just being so, so Kile.

"Kile? What are you doing here?"

"Well I could ask you the same question since I just ran into your wife in the hallway. But if you care that much I'm here to inform your mother of and give to her presents from the selected since I'm the only one allowed to see her," I quickly walked over and received a warm embrace from Kile as he wrapped his arms tightly around me. Ahren was slightly taken aback by this gesture and reacted as such.

"Whoa! When did you and my sister get so close?"

"Ahren you were here when we kissed"

"Yeah, I guess I just always assumed that was just to distract the people."

"It was."

"Well there are no cameras around so…"

"It were the kisses after that, that started this."

"Are none of you surprised by this or am I just not seeing it?" It was my mother speaking that reminded me where we were.

"Ahren, sweetie, all of us are used to it. They have grown very close and none of us are surprised anymore when they act like a couple in fact it's more surprising when they don't," I was surprised this couldn't be true was it? When I looked up at Kile I could tell he was thinking the exact same thing. When he looked down at me a smile instantly broke out on his face and his eyes were so full of love I could feel my heart beating faster with every passing moment I worried it was going to burst.

"Why don't we all leave and let Mom and Ahren catch up?"

"That is a fantastic idea," Dad replied and with that we all left.

Kile and I slowly found our way to his old room and were talking on the couch when a knock at the door came and we both jumped, we didn't think anyone knew where we were.

"Hey, um… Kile can I talk to you?" Erik? Why would Erik want to talk to Kile and how did he know where he was?

"Erik? Yea sure just give me a sec." Kile walked over to the door opened it and exited with such grace that you couldn't have seen me in the room even if you were looking for me. I walked over to the door and listened to the conversation.

"I have big issues, Henri is freaking out and I can only help so much and with the amount he talks about her I think I'm developing feelings for her," I gasped. Erik feelings for me?

"Geez Erik, I wish I could help but I don't know what you want me to do?"

"I need you to help me figure out if Eadlyn is going to choose Henri because if so I need to find him another translator"

"Well I can't speak for Eadlyn but I think I know what's in her heart and it isn't Henri so don't worry"

"Thanks Kile, and just out of curiosity who is? In her heart I mean," I was ready to explode how was Kile going to answer this one?

"Well for one thing it definitely isn't you so I'd keep my distance and second the person Eadlyn loves, well he loves her back so it doesn't matter who it is"

"Wait he loves her and she loves him? So I really don't have a chance?"

"No! you never had a chance man!," Wow I didn't think Kile had that in him.

"Okay sorry. I'll just be going then."

"Yeah I think that's for the best". Erik left and Kile walked back into his room.

"Wow, that was som…" I didn't get to finish because Kile's lips were on mine and he was kissing me so hard I didn't even get a chance to catch my breath.

"Don't ever kiss or think about anybody like this but me ok?"

"Ok," And with that we were kissing again and in that moment I knew I would do this for the rest of my life, Eadlyn Woodwork, Queen Eadlyn Woodwork. Yeah I like how that sounds.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

With the night I shared with Kile 2 nights ago fresh on my mind I walked to breakfast. Today my mother will be returning to her bedroom and the doctor said she could eat family meals with us so everyone was ecstatic. Knowing my mother though we all expected her to have demands since she couldn't work, so we were all surprised when all she wanted was for the selection to resume and that the selected join us at meals. I was more than happy to comply with her demands.

"Ah, Eadlyn, you finally decided to join us," My dad jokingly said as I walked in and took my seat in between my mother and Kile, across from Camille and Ahren.

"Well you see father I couldn't decided whether or not to wear black since I will surely be mourning the loss of my peace and quiet"

"Oh, Eadlyn, you must know that we wish not to disturb you. We wish to ensure you never get any work done".

"This on the assumption that I actually do work, how funny father," I said with a laugh. It was now my mothers turn to change the topic since it was now a rule no talk of work at the table.

"So Sir Fox, I see that you and my son, Kaden, have become very close. Tell us what are you two talking about?"

"Um… we were talking about your daughter actually, Your Majesty".

"Me? Why were you talking about me?" I couldn't control my nerves, why would they be talking about me with Kaden?

"Kaden was just telling me some stories from when you were younger and telling me some things you like to help me make sure you are happy on any future dates," I was surprised. Did Kaden have a favorite?

After breakfast I asked the boys to meet me at the garden and Ahren, Osten, Kaden, and Camille all asked to join.

"So I've asked you all here because with my mothers recent health scare, I realized you can't see the future and to ensure that she is at my wedding I will be narrowing done the selected to the Elite," There were many gasps and many people who didn't understand what we were doing at the gardens.

"Henri, Fox, Ean, Hale, gunner, and Kile," I paused allowing that to sink in and then continued, "We are at the gardens to celebrate the Elite and to say goodbye to those who are leaving us with a small party".

With that we all entered the garden and talked and laughed and just had a good time. Momentarily we all forgot that at the end the group would be considerably smaller and so when they left and it was just the Elite, My brothers, Camille, and I standing in the garden the mood changed drastically.

Camille came over to talk to me and I instantly regretted not having found a chance to talk to her earlier, "Hello, Eadlyn, how have you been?"

"I'm good. Actually I was hoping to talk to you earlier do you think you would meet me at my room after lunch?"

"I would love to," I was glad to here she would be coming to see me later so I walked away to steal Kile away so we could go to his old room.

"Sir Kile, would you please do me the pleasure of walking me to my room?"

"I would love to," he responded with a smile.

As soon as we were out of sight of the gardens his arms were around my waist and I was pushed against a wall when his lips found mine.

"Kile," I was already out of breath and could barley speak, "w-we should s-s-stop. Until w-we get t-to my room".

"Of course Your Highness," Kile responded with a smirk. Once we were at my room I told Neena she could leave and Kile and I were on my bed. We were slowly kissing his hands on my waist and rubbing my back while I was running mine through his hair. Suddenly he pulled back.

"Something wrong," I asked worriedly.

"No, I just…do y-you want to get married?" I was shocked was he going to ask me? I couldn't help it as a smile spread across my face.

"Yes, I do want to get married".

"In that case, Eadlyn Schreave," OH MY GOD!, "Will you marry me?"

"YES! Yes, yes, yes, oui, si, yes in every language," I was so happy I couldn't believe he asked me I was so excited.

"Good, now I understand we can't make the announcement for many more months, but no kissing or flirting with anyone else okay?"

"Okay. I didn't want to anyway and this announcement will be made in exactly 1 month because that is the longest I can wait".

I was going to marry Kile Woodwork! I was so happy I was crying and I realized we couldn't tell our parents yet and then I was devastated.

"Kile we can't tell our parents,"

"I know but don't worry, tomorrow in secret we can pick out your engagement ring together and you can wear it on your other hand hidden by other rings so you always know that we are engaged no matter what".

"I love that idea and I love you and right now I don't think I will ever be happier".

"Me too!"

 **So I know that Eadlyn and Kile are now engaged but don't worry I plan on having several more chapters and then a epilogue and a bonus epilogue.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I woke up and instantly felt something around my waist and just as I was about to yell for help I realized what it was. The object around my waist was an arm belonging to my fiancé. My fiancé! Kile Woodwork would be my husband someday I was so happy I bounced a little and I felt Kile stir. I looked at the clock and saw it was 3:30 am, I'd better go back to sleep since I've being given the morning off.

The next time I woke up it was because someone was kissing my cheeks.

"You woke me up," I jokingly complained.

"I couldn't wait any longer I think you were having a nightmare. You were just so peaceful until you started to squirm, so technically you woke me up," I laughed.

"My apologies. Also, I wasn't having a nightmare I squirm when I wake up".

"Oh, well in that case its adorable and I don't mind you woke me up".

"Do you think your butler knows you're here?" I asked fearing that would mean my dad would find out.

"No, but Neena does. Don't worry though she swore she wouldn't tell that I slept in here or that we are engaged," I gasped. How did Neena know we were engaged?

"How does Neena know?"

"Well… she came in this morning and noticed the engagement ring we picked out yesterday on your finger since it was the only ring you had on and you didn't take it off," I instantly remembered the conversation from the night before. Kile had told me Neena would notice and I argued she wouldn't and I was so tired I didn't wish to take it off so I gave him puppy eyes and he let me keep it on. I had him wrapped around my finger and I loved it.

"Well since its now 9:45," I stated noting the clock "We had better get up so we can make it to breakfast. If anyone asks I wasn't feeling this well this morning and we had a date scheduled so you sat with me"

"Got it. And what if someone notices the ring?"

"They won't, don't worry. Since Neena knows she can help me hide it."

"Whatever you say my love."

"Don't call me that my father has many nicknames for my mother and that is one of them. I wish to have my own story and my own nicknames from and for my husband, ok?"

"Ok. How about 'beloved'?"

"I love it"

"what about a nickname for me?"

"Don't worry I have quite a few. You will know soon enough which one I see fit," I gave him a loving glare and smiled as we both laughed.

Later that day:

"Camille!"

"Ahh! Eadlyn you scared me."

"My apologies. I just thought since we couldn't meet yesterday as was planned you would like to join me for afternoon tea in the gardens and we could talk. Now that you are married to my brother I'm sure we have much to discuss."

"Of course, it would be my pleasure," We shared a smile as we walked to the garden. Strangely enough I trusted Camille enough to tell her Kile and I's news and was very anxious to tell somebody or her.

As we made our way to my parents bench and sat at the one next to it engraved similar to my parents only instead of 'Maxon and America' it said 'future plans', my parents dumb joke about us kids, I finally told Camille my news.

"America this is wonderful! I'm so excited for you two! And I promise I will not tell anybody."

"Thank you Camille I knew I could trust you."

"Always. Especially since we are family now," I took in a small breath after that, even though I knew it was true it was different to hear it aloud.

"I can't wait to tell the world but we are waiting a month since the selection just resumed and its too soon to make the announcement,"

"Do not worry it will be all fine. You and Kile will be happy and will reign and live as peaceful a life as possible."

"Thank you Camille, for everything. You make Ahren so happy and I finally have a sister now. Its just, your are such a blessing to this whole family," with that we were hugging and I knew anything I didn't like about Camille had just flown away in the wind like my hatred of Kile.

After my talk with Camille and my morning with Kile I had nothing to do until my father called me into his office.

"Eadlyn, your mother and I have some news."

"We have decided until I'm well and your father can fully focus on his kingly duties, you should act as regent"

"Wow! I don't know to make me regent just to switch power back to dad in a few weeks possibly months seems uncertain. How would the people react?"

"Well this is more of a trial run. If all goes well I will step down and you will fill my role as king and become the first blood queen of Illea"

"So whomever I marry will instantly become king consort?"

"Yes," My mother answered skeptically, "Is that truly your only worry?"

"Actually, Yes it is my only worry"

"I must say I'm surprised I didn't think you actually wished to be married"

"I didn't. However, a new relationship has me wishing more than ever to be wed so I'm just making sure the transition will be smooth"

"And it will. Don't worry princess it will be fine."

"I know daddy."

"We love you. And we know you'll make a wonderful queen"

"I hope so."

 **OMG! Right! As I was writing this I didn't even realize where I was going with it until I was finished and I realized what I had just written. It kinda blew my mind!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel like it's been years sorry it took so long. Call it writers block just moving from chapter 4 to chapter 5 seemed so hard and I just couldn't understand why.**

Wow! Queen already. I knew it was coming, I just didn't expect it to come now. People used to say that every bad thing happens so a good thing can come, maybe my mom's heart attack happened so my coronation would happen sooner. A strange thought to have but when my mom had her heart attack I sought comfort and found Kile, my brother leaving caused me to reevaluate my life, and my dad being so distraught over my mother provided the country with a need for a strong leader aka me!

Now all I have to do is announce my engagement and become crowned queen of Illea. I was going to make a checklist but I'm not sure I can for something like this. Last week my father told me I would become regent and depending on the peoples' reactions o would become queen soon thereafter. Today I will be announcing my becoming of regent on the report and then there will be an elimination with the Elite. Since I know I no longer need his offer I will be eliminating Ean.

I don't feel too bad about that either since the only person he talks to out of the selected is Hale. To be honest I feel as if there is a reason only they talk to each other. I mean Hale talks to others but lately has been getting comfortable with Ean, I suppose I will find out based on Hale's reaction to Ean's elimination.

"Eadlyn? Are you in here?" I would know that voice anywhere, it's Erik. I have become quite familiar with his voice due to Henri's language barrier.

"Erik? Yes, I am right here."

"Ah, there you are. I have been sent to tell you that Henri, Kile, Hale, and Ean request your audience."

"Ean? I cannot say it doesn't shock me to hear his name with this group."

"Yes, well I believe Sir Hale is rubbing off on him," I sighed.

"They have been together an awful lot lately haven't they?"

"Perhaps, I haven't been paying attention to them too much."

"Erik! you're supposed to be my eyes and ears in the men's parlor, can I not count on you?" I joked.

"Of course, your highness, I simply didn't think they were of any great interest."

"No, I suppose not. Well, shall we go see what these gentlemen have in store?"

"Absolutely, I do believe you'll be very pleased.

And pleased I was. The men directed me out to the garden where they had set up a picnic. They assured me they were not the chefs and no known injuries occurred in the making of the meal. After we ate we went to the movie room where we watched a horror film. I was told it was Kile's idea and I assume it's because he knows I hate them. None the less I enjoyed it and it made a great excuse to grab on to whoever was around me when a scary part happened, the majority of the time I grabbed Kile but to get on his nerves for making me watch a horror film I grabbed Hale and Henri's arms once or twice.

Soon it was time for dinner and instead of joining the others in the dining room we ate on the roof. Under the stars I couldn't help but wish just a little it was just Kile and I. Though not too much, I enjoyed the other boy's company as it reminded me of having sleepovers with my brothers. I lied in between Kile and to my discomfort Ean. I snuggled close to Kile and he put his arm around me I fell asleep like that and sometime in the night I was lifted and put on a bed.

When I woke up not only was I not in my room but I was in a nightgown and was sleeping with Kile. I jostled a little and woke up Kile when he saw me he simply smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Did you change my clothes?"

"No, you did that. When I tried to put you in bed you made me get a nightgown, said you were uncomfortable. After that, you laid back down and I thought you were asleep so I left. Only to have you crawl into my bed not ten minutes later."

"WHAT?! I cannot believe I did that. Wait a minute did you watch me change?" He nervously scratched his neck.

"Well, I wanted to make sure you didn't need help and I figured if you could ask for a nightgown and change you would be aware enough to ask me to leave if you wanted me too," He said sheepishly.

Oh god! I didn't do the report I was supposed to after dinner and I totally forgot!

"Kile! What happened to the report?"

"Um…your announced you becoming regent and then went on a rampage trying to find you. When he did he was ready to kill me, even grabbed a letter opener off my desk."

"He What! Oh god! I'm so sorry, did he hurt you?"

"No," He laughed, "Just the opposite. First, he realized you hadn't woken up meaning you were really tired so I imagine you are forgiven for missing the report. Then, he looked at you very carefully and saw the only ring you had on," He smirked a little guiltily, "He asked one word 'You?' and I smiled and said 'Fiancé' and pointed to you." I gasped.

"My dad knows?" I smiled.

"Yes, and after that, he looked overjoyed. He put down the letter opener and left peacefully"

"I cannot believe my dad didn't kill you for me being in your bed!"

"I get the sense that he did this with your mother when they got engaged"

"No kidding" I laughed and fell into Kile's arms.

"I could get used to this you know,"

"What?"

"Loving you and feeling like nothing else matters,"

"Me too." We kissed. It was short and sweet and when we pulled back there was so much love between us that I knew that would be one kiss of many in the moments and years to come.

 **Next chapter is all about Eadlyn and her dad/Her new role as regent! There will be a little Kile, Mom, and Kaden but it's mostly just her and her dad.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: This chapter will be entirely written as numerous diary entries from Eadlyn to give even more of an insight into her feelings.

Dear Diary, May 9th

This week has been crazy surprisingly enough the people absolutely LOVE the idea of me as regent and some have already said I might as well be crowned queen now! This on top of the fact I'm engaged to Kile is just AMAZING! My dad wants to give it two weeks at least but depending how that goes he wants me to be crowned queen by the end of next month, this is just in case the next two weeks aren't absolutely perfect. I, however, can't wait because the moment after I'm crowned queen I'll be announcing to the world that I will be marrying Kile Woodwork. Now to top it off I have arranged a trip for Kile! There is a town in desperate need of new housing and I am sending Kile to design and build the new housing so he can see that being married to me doesn't mean the end of his dream. Hopefully, if all goes well he'll return and I will be able to narrow down the top three and then the one very soon after!

Sincerely,

Eadlyn

Dear Diary, May 14

Kile is gone and the night before he left we had dinner together in the gardens and then we slept in my room, it was perfectly romantic and special and I couldn't have asked for a better goodbye. He had the kitchen make chicken and asparagus, which made me laugh. The only thing missing were Henri's delicious deserts but we had strawberry tarts so it wasn't all bad. After the dinner, we laid on a blanket in the garden for a long while looking up at the stars. That Is when we decided we either want a winter or summer wedding because of the constellations visible at those times. In winter to can see my constellation and in summer, the constellations are just pretty. I have a date with Hale and Ean tomorrow they say they wish to speak with me…

Truly,

Eadlyn

Chapter Six: This chapter will be entirely written as numerous diary entries from Eadlyn to give even more of an insight into her feelings.

Dear Diary, May 9th

This week has been crazy surprisingly enough the people absolutely LOVE the idea of me as regent and some have already said I might as well be crowned queen now! This on top of the fact I'm engaged to Kile is just AMAZING! My dad wants to give it two weeks at least but depending how that goes he wants me to be crowned queen by the end of next month, this is just in case the next two weeks aren't absolutely perfect. I, however, can't wait because the moment after I'm crowned queen I'll be announcing to the world that I will be marrying Kile Woodwork. Now to top it off I have arranged a trip for Kile! There is a town in desperate need of new housing and I am sending Kile to design and build the new housing so he can see that being married to me doesn't mean the end of his dream. Hopefully, if all goes well he'll return and I will be able to narrow down the top three and then the one very soon after!

Sincerely,

Eadlyn

Dear Diary, May 14

Kile is gone and the night before he left we had dinner together in the gardens and then we slept in my room, it was perfectly romantic and special and I couldn't have asked for a better goodbye. He had the kitchen make chicken and asparagus, which made me laugh. The only thing missing were Henri's delicious deserts but we had strawberry tarts so it wasn't all bad. After the dinner, we laid on a blanket in the garden for a long while looking up at the stars. That Is when we decided we either want a winter or summer wedding because of the constellations visible at those times. In winter to can see my constellation and in summer, the constellations are just pretty. I have a date with Hale and Ean tomorrow they say they wish to speak with me…

Truly,

Eadlyn

Dear Diary, May 21

CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! Hale and Ean are not only requesting to leave but claim to be in love and that is the reason behind their request! The date was simple enough at first just a dinner in the music room where I played a little piano and then a movie, but when the movie was over we were on the roof and Ean requested to leave and then Hale blurted out I love him and wished to leave as well! At first, I was furious, I immediately asked Ean if he believed me to be a lesbian and that is why he thought we would be comfortable together and then I asked how long it had been going on. When Ean said he did believe me to be a lesbian I slapped him and cursed him, told him if he ever made such accusations again I would have him arrested Then, Hale, told me their affair was new but was love at first sight and he asked If I knew that feeling. I told him, no but I understood love at first real sight and allowed Ean to leave. I asked that Hale remains until the end since he was a favorite amongst the people and that I wished for him to design my wedding gown. I also said I would be willing to help them when they came out about their relationship and offer any support they needed, I then apologized to Ean and gave him some ice… his face was already starting to bruise.

Regretfully,

Eadlyn

Dear Diary, May 29

Kile has returned! And with him comes great news, the people loved that I gave up someone close to me to help the people and have decided that I have made a great regent and no longer hold any apposition to my becoming of queen! _I_ will announce my coronation on the Review this Friday it has been scheduled for the end of June. When Kile returned we spent the entire day in his old bedroom talking about his designs and buildings and Ean and Hale. We also kissed… A LOT! Only this time we couldn't stop and before I knew it we had gone too far and I woke up the next morning with a bit of pain and a very guilty looking Kile. We promised we would no longer spend time alone in any bedroom and that no one would ever know of our incident. From that moment, we decided on a summer wedding at the beginning of July in case anyone ever discovered what had happened. We didn't speak for two days and I went on four dates two with Henri, one with Hale and one with my Dad. My dad and I went for a stroll in the garden where he told me stories form his selection and no matter what happened or is going to happen during mine I don't believe any scandal will be quite as large as the ones my mom caused which believe me was a HUGER relief.

Suspiciously yours,

Eadlyn

Dear Diary, June 8

23 more days and I will officially be crowned queen. I have many ideas for a dress but have decided on a gray blue form fitting dress at its waist with a skirt that fills out. ( ) It looks beautiful and Kile couldn't stop talking about how much prettier it would look on me but I was scared when my dad agreed and shook Kile's hand. I mean I know Kile said they were on good terms but I simply didn't expect them to be shaking hands and laughing like old pals which I guess in a way they are. I had a run in with Erik where he KISSED me! We were talking and walking when I slipped, he grabbed my hand to steady me and when I looked up to thank him he kissed me! It was like 2 seconds top until I was able to push him off. I requested that he avoid being alone with me since sending him home would arise suspicion and Henri and he got along so well. I will admit that I will miss having him as a friend and that I can't imagine finishing the selection without having him to talk to. He was my ears on the inside someone I could talk to about the other guys who wasn't in the selection, my brother, or my father that was still a guy.

Sorrowfully,

Eadlyn


End file.
